My Little Princess
by ElandiliAvadiel
Summary: Erik and Christine's young daughter passes away, but in the soul of another Erik might have found what he was truly wishing for. Summary stinks, I know
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

"Daddy I'm scared, what's happening to me?" 10 year old Anya Destler questioned her father. "What's going on?"

"I'm here Princess, I've got you. Now you close your eyes and rest, it will all be better tomorrow" Erik bravely told his little girl holding her as tight as he could. Twirling one of her blonde pigtails around, he poured out his heartfelt feelings, telling her that he loves her more than anything else in the world, and how she had made his life complete.

"When I am in heaven daddy, I will send the Angel of Music to you. He could use some lessons."

"No-oo" Erik gulped hugging her closer. "I would give anything to have this happen to me instead."

_I need her, Oh God I need her. She's my first, Christine will never get over itt._

"Remember mon ange, you will now and forever be my little Princess"

Anya Destler was pronounced dead


	2. Memory From A Dream

Chapter One- A Memory from a Dream

Angelette Richards clutched her duffle bag closer to her body and looked around trying to find a single street sign. In her hand was a small slip of paper with only the words "Opera Populaire" written. No address, no directions, not even something as simple as cross streets. Distressed, she sat down on the sidewalk and pulled out her Frommers Guide to Paris 2006.

"There has to be something in here, I'm not that much of an ignoramus. Why can't I find this? Let's see.. Food, Food, Hotels, more food. Damn I don't need food, I need an address" she cried throwing the useless book into the bag. The mysterious piece of paper had found itself on Angelette's pillow that very morning. She left her sister Harriet, quietly sneaking out of the apartment the girls were renting for the summer, and was off trying to investigate the mysterious note.

"Oh shit on a stick, this isn't getting me anywhere. I better suck it in and ask." Jumping up, she looked around for someone "normal" looking to ask. A family would be best. She wandered up to a lady and her two children looking in the window of a sweet shop. Taking a deep breathe, she sputtered out the best she could she was lost and needed to know where in the world the Opera Populaire is.

"Ampèreheure, comment excitant. Êtes-vous là pour des auditions ?"

_Um, sure. Ok…_ "Uh, Oui."

"Bien, vous êtes très étroit. Prenez à cette route deux blocs vers le bas et faites une gauche. C'est exact là. Bonne chance!"

"Merci Mme." _Now let's see, all I got out of that was "Turn Left" and "Good Luck." I'm in no better position then I was 5 minutes ago_.

"Don't be afraid Mon ange" a voice called to her in her right ear. "She said to go two blocks down and make a left. You will make it."

"That's the first sign of insanity" Angelette said to herself adjusting her bag and moving on. She didn't know who it was that decided to talk to her, if anything the voice only helped her but it was still strange.Nobody else she knew had a little "voice" that talked to her. Her sister didn't, her parents didn't, her friend's didn't- no one. Deep down, it was a little comforting, nobody has ever been there for her before. Her parents had died when she was very young leaving her and her younger sister in the care of her Aunt Liana and Uncle Tom. It was terrible to say, but for awhile she didn't miss her parents at all. Her aunt and uncle were wonderful people and gave the girls the best family they possibly knew how. That all changed however. When Angelette was 15 years old, her uncle died in a boating accident. Her aunt had become withdrawn and moody. The once pleasant lady whom Angelette always wished was her true mother soon became a stranger in the same house. She tried to make herself understand, how would she feel if her husband was suddenly gone for good? Terrible she figured, but she would still be a human being and not forget to live.

Finishing the two blocks and looking to the left, she saw the majestic Opera House standing there before her unfolding all its glory. She couldn't help but gasp and let her now shiny eyes take in the sight. She walked in and a new scene unfolded in front of her eyes. The Red carpet, the gold statues of ladies, the incredible winding staircase. Reaching up, she touched the handrail of the staircase and imagined she was a proper, beautiful lady ready to take in an evening show instead of the scruffy nobody without a future that she really was.

"This is amazing, this place. It's like a memory from a dream."

"Yes." The voice inside her head echoed her. "Princesse à la maison bienvenue"


	3. Lessons in History

Chapter Two- Lessons in History

Angelette ignored the voice and searched around for someone to help her. "Hello. is anyone here?"  
"Hello??"

"Ah Bonne journée d'ampèreheure à vous Mlle. Mon nom est Charles Delacroix. Est-ce que je peux vous aider?"  
Wow can't they tell I'm American by my clothes? I'm wearing Jeans for crying out loud! she thought remembering how she read only Americans would venture outside in jeans. "Um, I don't speak French well" Angelette admitted shyly looking at her shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting.  
"Well, we'll work on that" Charles smiled at her. "By the way, I said my name is Charles and how may I help you?"  
"You're going to think I'm crazy..I found some note on my bed this morning which basically told me to come here. I don't know who I'm meeting, when, or even why." Suddenly, she was aware how young, alone, and vulnerable that made her look. She didn't even know this man and she was telling him that she was alone here. What a dope she was! "I mean, I'm sure I can find somewhere to hang around until then."  
"No need my dear, you can 'hang around' with me. But first, let's get you settled in."  
"Settled in?" Angelette squeaked holding her bag in front of her like a shield. "What do you mean 'settled in'?"  
"Well I mean so you don't have to carry your bag with you everywhere you go. It will be safe, I promise."  
She thought this over. She didn't know how long she would be here, and the bag was starting to get heavy. Besides, if he tried anything she had on her boots which were perfect for kicking and running. She had no choice, he put her in a corner. "Ok, I suppose it would be fine. Just don't try anything."

-xxXXXxx-  
Charles put her up in one of the older dressing rooms no longer used. It was quite large, much larger than Angelette expected for a dancer. "Oh no," Charles laughed. "That wasn't a dancer's room."  
"Well who's was it?"  
"It belonged to Mlle. Christine Daae, have you ever heard of her?"  
"No, American." Angelette shrugged as if her nationality was an acceptable excuse for her lack of knowledge in the Opera House's history.

"Christine Daae joined up with the Opera house at age 7 when her father passed away. She started like many others, as a chorus girl. One night she stepped in for the Primma Donna La Carlotta-"  
"What happened to her?"  
"I'm getting to that."  
"Right- sorry."  
"Anyway, once she filled in for La Carlotta, her whole world changed. Her childhood love was reunited with her, and they had plans to marry. But it wasn't to be."  
Angelette wanted to speak again, but was afraid if she did Charles wouldn't continue the story. "Now you're supposed to ask why" he winked at her.  
"Alright, why?"  
"The Phantom fell in love with her and wanted to make her his own. I suppose he fell in love with her voice before he fell in love with her as a person He tried to force her to stay with him by threatening to kill her love, but at the last minute decided that her love for him would never be real and pure so he let her go."  
"He wanted to make her his own?"  
Charles nodded.  
"I suppose he never heard that you can't make someone love you."  
"Well he eventually gave up."  
"But still. you can't force someone to love you, it's not right."  
"Ah, but try telling the Phantom that."  
"Love to."  
A loud crash interrupted the tale. They looked over and saw a ladder had been thrown sideways leaving the poor lighting man stranded up on the rafters. Although it was not a funny site, particularly for the lighting man, Angelette tried to conceal her laughter. "Begging your pardon Mlle. but that requires my attention. If you do see the Phantom, please please watch your tongue and do not be smart. Just listen and obey him."

Obey a dead guy who's been worm chow for how long now? "I shall do my best."  
Seven stories below, Erik sat as his organ pounding out his latest opera. About a girl who finally finds her family. 


	4. Alone Again

Chapter Three: Alone Again.

While Charles attended to the lighting matter, Angelette had no one to annoy. She busied herself by exploring her new surroundings and returning to a little kid by playing dress up and trying to make the most outrageous costume she could.

_Better than nothing_ she thought to herself picking up a white wide brimmed at with lace on the edges. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. "Anya no!" a lady with long, curly brown hair yelled at her reflection. "That's mommy's hat, it's not for little girls. This is special to mommy, she wore it on her wedding day. You can't-"

"Hmm," Angelette said taking off the hat and shaking her head. "My name isn't Anya, and who was that lady? Was "Anya" one of my make believe names? Was that lady a nanny? No, I would have remembered that, wouldn't I?"

"Yes my angel, you would have." That voice! there it was again!

"W-who are you?" Angelette said nervously. "What do you want with me?"

"I will not harm you if that is what you are thinking."

"Yes I actually was thinking that, but now that we've cleared that up, what do you want with me?"

"Dear child you must relax."

"Relax? I hear some strange voice inside my head like it's a real person, I feel like I'm loosing whatever is left of my mind, and don't even get me started on being called 'child.' "

"I promise you mon ange, when the time is right we will be reunited. Dear God how I've missed you."

Angelette swallowed and pushed back her hair. Was this man a loony bin escapee? "Whoa big fella! Hold it right there. 1) What do you mean be reunited and 2) Miss me? You don't even know me!"

"Oh but I do, you know me too. You just haven't realized it yet."

"You are scaring me," Angelette turned away and threw the clothes she was wearing back on the pile. "Since you know so much about me, want to share something about you?"

"I think I will pass on that cherie"

"Who?"

"Nevermind. You will see in time. I promise you, Good day mon ange."

She checked her watch and groaned. 1:45. She needed to somehow call her sister or she'd be calling the Paris police every 5 seconds with the report of a missing person.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened it. Great- one level of battery left. Oh well, it was enough to serve it's one last purpose.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Ah come on damnit, what are you doing in there?"

"Hello?"

"Harriet? it's me?"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I wake up and you're just gone. No note, nothing. Gone!. I-"

"Calm down calm down. Listen, I'm fine. I just went for a walk that's all. Anyway, I'm at the Opera Populaire. Something's going on around here that I can't quite explain, but there's a voice in my head who claims he knows me."

"How much wine have you had?"

"Ugh that is so like you. I have a problem and you think it's funny. None genius, I haven't had a drop. Check out of the hotel and bring our stuff here, I've got a room."

"What do I look like, your servent girl?"

"Just get over here. Battery dying. Must go, come soon.!"

_Click. _

Angelette moped back downstairs and turned her head looking at the intricate details. She sat down in a corner and drew her knees up to her chin. She wanted to be around someone who loved her. She wanted a hug from her father who would say he loved her no matter what; who would believe her and not think she's drunk.

"I really am an orphan," she said to no one in paticular. "I'm alone in the world and there's no one to be proud of me anymore."

"I'm so beyond proud of you mon ange"

"Ugh not you again!"

"I love you too," was the whispering voice's only response.

"Do I get to see who you are now?"

"No. Now shush up and watch the image."

Suddenly, Angelette's eyes stared off into space and she was in another world. She was still in the opera house, but smaller. A child perhaps. She was wearing a purple dress carrying a little stuffed dog. Her hair was in a braid and her eyes were taking in the spectacle before her. She was up high, sitting amongost the others in the room. The fact that she was sitting on a man's shoulders made her even taller. "I can see everything up here daddy" she squeeled happily.

_"Ah, but can you see how much I love you?"_

_"Noo" she giggled_

_"Well in that case, you'll never know. It's a secret."_

_"But I want to know daddyy"_

_"It's too late cherie, either you see it or you don't."_

_The child stuck her lower lip into a pout and gave her best expression of puppy dog eyes._

_"Oh all right, I love you this much," the man said throwing her up in the air and catching her, giving his little girl a great big hug and laying his chin on her head._

_"Daddy," she said pulling away to look at him. "I love you."_

_"I love you too Princess, now let's get ready, mommy's getting ready to sing."_

xx-XXX-xx

"That wasn't me" Angelette said in tears. "My dad never did that with me, everr. Why are you showing me life and love my parents never gave me I didn't know my parents. What did I do for this?" she cried burrying her head in her hands. "Are you trying to be cruel?"

"Never my dear, parents never wish to bring hurt on their own."

A tiny flicker of hope sprung in Angelette's eyes, "Are you my father?"

Silence.

"Well are you?"

"Well, that's hard to explain mon ange."

She sighed. "No, wait. You can't be. You were showing me a past that never happend. That has never happened with me."

_I wish you could_ Erik thought miserably to himself. _Dear God I wish you could. _


End file.
